


Idol Addiction

by Lauriekits



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: GX - Freeform, Humor, love live, love live school idol project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain mobile game has become popular at Duel Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idol Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please if you can!

Mobile touch games. They seemed to be all the rage now with their simplicity and habit to get very addictive. Anyone who had a mobile phone was guranteed to have a mobile video game. And just very recently, they had become a hit at Duel Academy. There were many sorts of mobile games to choose from. Small sidescrollers, mini RPG's, fashion games, puzzle games...you name it. Every student who owned a mobile phone had at least one sort of game on their phone, whether it was played frequently or a small hobby. in their spare time. Students were prohibted to use them during class (of course) and many were distracted during schools days from dueling other students, but the games were a good distraction for those who were waiting for their friends or when their friends were busy.

At the Slifer Red dorm, not many students have a fancy mobile smartphone, but they had old out-of-date (but still useable) phones. Their PDA programs, due to school rules, were not allowed to have video games installed onto it. However, despite the old phones, they Slifers were able to play mobile games onto their phones. Jaden Yuki and his friends from Ra Yellow, Syrues Truesdale and and Tyranno Hassleberry, as well as his friend from North Academy, Jesse Anderson, were sitting in the E-HERO duelist's room, bored out of their minds. Syrus was on his phone playing on his mobile phone, while the other 3 were trying to think of any fun activities to do.

  
"Come on, guys!" said Jaden, frustrated with boredom. "We gotta do something! It's still daytime, we can't let it go to waste!"

"Jay's right," replied Jesse, who was sitting right next to his best friend. 'We 'all gotta get up and moving! How 'bout a duel?"

"Eh, sorry soldier," said Hassleberry, not enthusiastic about the idea. "I'm just not feeling it right now. Besides-...what is that you're playing, Syrus?" he asked, no longer paying attention to Jesse and Jaden.

Syrus didn't look up from his phone, he was too concentrated on his phone, playing a video game. It was a rthym touch game, and the music was loud enough to annoy the taller Ra. The level was on the most hardest difficulty, and it required all of Syrus' focus to complete it, making sure there was absolutely no mistakes. Hassleberry continued to question him, but Syrus paid no attention to him. That is, until Hassleberry swiped the phone out of the blue-haired boy's hair.

"H-hey! Give that back!"demanded Syrus as his phone was taken from him. Hassleberry prevented him from trying to get it back, examining the game that was being played onto the phone.

"Calm down, I'm just taking a look!" said Hassleberry. He noticed that game was still going, and the words "BAD" kept showing up until the song playing was finshed. The game stopped playing and led to a results page.

"Give my phone back now!" Syrus jumped up and swiped his phone back from Hassleberry, making a small shriek from seeing the results on his phone. "O-oh no! I was on a Perfect streak...I-I was so close..." His voice was quiet and shaky, as if he was about to cry.

"Uh, you okay there?" Hassleberry was worried for a second, but then Syrus' voice was no longer weak. It was suddenly loud, and he was starting to hit his fists against the other Ra's chest in anger.

"Why did you do that? You ruined my combo!"

"Why did you have to ignore my commands? I gave you an order and you refused to listen!"

The two began to have an argument (as usual) about each other and how whether which one deserves to be the number 1 best friend of Jaden Yuki. Jaden and Jesse looked at each other and laughed awkwardly, confused as to what the argument was even about. Before anyone could speak up, there was a knock on the door. The door slowly opened to reveal Blair Flannigan, a young Slifer student, who was sighing at seeing Syrus and Hassleberry fighting.

"Do you two ever settle down?" asked Blair, inviting themself in the dorm room.

"Hey Blair!" greeted Jaden, happy to see his friend. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, Jaden!" Blair replied as they sat inbetween Jaden and Jesse, making the two boys slightly uncomfortable with the lack of space. "I just wanted to see you!"

"Okay then," smiled Jaden. "Do you have ideas on what to do? Jesse and I are bored out of our minds, and Sy and Hassleberry are doing their own thing."

The Ra's stop arguing and seperated themselves from each other, folding their arms and turning their heads with a "Hmph!" and sat down, both giving a small wave to their new visitor. Blair rolled their eyes and smiled.

"So, what were you two whining about?" asked Blair, curious about the kerfuffle.

"Hassleberry stole my phone! And ruined my progress..."

"Ya could've just answered me!"

"I was concentrating! Soldier Game isn't an easy song to complete!"

"Soldier Game? That song didn't sound like anything to do with the military!"

"No, Hassleberry...."

 _'Soldier Game...?'_ thought Blair. _'Could he mean...?'_ "Syrus? Do you play the Love Live game?

"Huh?" said a confused Jesse. "Love Live? What's that?"

Blair's eyes widened. Not because Jesse didn't know what the game was, but because it was their time to infodump on one of their favourite things that wasn't about romance or Duel Monsters. They took their phone out of their pocket and tapped on it, opening a game called 'Love Live School Idol Project.' Upon hearing the music from the game's menu, Syrus gasped and walked over to Blair.

"Blair, you play this game too?"

"Yep! It's really fun! I didn't think you'd like this game, Syrus. Yet again..."

"Hm?"

"Oh, nothing! Anyway..."

The short Ra and Slifer began to have a discussion about the mobile game, leaving Hassleberry, Jesse and Jaden clueless.

"Uh, guys?" Jaden said, speaking to both Syrus and Blair. "What's this game you're on about? Does it involve Duel Monsters?"

"No, Jaden," replied Blair. "Love Live is a rythm game! Here, let me show you.”

The gang all crowded around Blair as they started to play the game. After choosing a song and it's difficulty, they began touching the screen. Circles would show up and Blair would touch them with their fingers, scoring points. Sometimes some characters would show up and they would receive bonuses depending on the gameplay. Eventually, the match was over, and Blair achieved a perfect score.

"Amazing..." said Syrus, witnessing Blair's flawless results. "You're really good at this, Blair!"

"I tend to practice a lot when I'm not dueling. It's really fun but it relies heavily on concentration."

"And luck."

"Hmm? Oh for Scouting? Yeah! Sometimes people get two of the same card so they can idolize the girl right away!"

"I know...I wish I had that sort of luck...."

Blair and Syrus went on and on about their experience with the game, while the other 3 boys scratched their heads.

"Idolize...girl? Care to repeat that?" asked a confused Hassleberry.

Blair went on to explain that there are a group of girls that form an idol group for their school, and each one has different cards displaying them in different outfits, and if there are two of the same card in possession, they can be 'idolised' to be a new card of the same character, but in a different outfit and more benenficial abilities for gameplay. There are plenty of other characters that are not main characters also, and you can unlock short storylines for them to obtain Love Gems, a form of currency in the game.

"So, in other words," said Syrus, looking at Jaden to make him understand. "It's like fusing two monsters in order to create a better, powerful one!"

"Sounds kinda cool," replied Jaden. "The concept sounds cool and all, but I think I'll just stick with Duel Monsters. I may have a go one day."

"That's okay, Jaden!" smiled Blair. "You know, it's actual pretty popular! I'm finding heaps of students here at Duel Academy getting into the game, but it's not for everyone. I wouldn't be surprised to see if any of our friends got into it, though." They looked at Hassleberry, hinting something.

"Hey, I don't know what you're thinkin', but there's no way that I'm interested!" explained Hassleberry, expressing disgust on his face. Syrus snickered and looked at Hassleberry, not believing him.

"Well, I'm sure it sounds great but y'all can leave it to ya-selves. I'm with Jay here, stickin' with Duel Monsters," said Jesse, giving a strong smile to his friend.

Jaden responded with another smile. "Yeah! Speaking of which, wanna duel right now, Jesse?"

"Sure!"

"You two have fun!" Blair spoke, giving a wave. "Win that duel, Jaden!"

"Yeah, good luck," said Syrus. "Blair, Hassleberry and I are going play this game. There's a Score Match going on right now."

Hassleberry frowned.

"I said I'm not interested!"

  
\-----

  
It had been a few days since Blair Flannigan introduced Love Live to her friends, but since then, the entire school seemed to be into it. Fans of different dorms, ages and genders were into the addictive rhthym game. Many of the girls were fond of the concept of an idol group, and began a petition to start their own idol group, with the popular fan-favourite student, Atticus Rhodes as their manager.

"Atticus!!"

"Help us form an idol group!!"

"You're the expert!"

"We need your guidance Atticus!"

Several Obelisk Blue girls surrounded the teen hearthrob, screaming and yelling at him, like any generic fangirl would do. Before getting completely swarmed by teenage girls, Atticus spoke up.

"Ladies, ladies. Please! You are all wonderful ideas, however...." Atticus noticed his younger sister, Alexis Rhodes walk past and stopped mid-sentence to drag her over to the fangirls. "I'll help if my lovely sister 'Lex joins in and becomes the main star!"

"Um, excuse me?" replied Alexis in anger as she pulled her arm away from her brother's grip. "No way, Atticus."

Atticus made a pout and whined. "Come on, sis! You'd be perfect for the role! And look at all these ladies...they want their dream for an idol group to come true!"

"You can have your idol group, just don't involve me into this! I'm not interested."

"Lex..." Atticus began to tear up from (once-again) being rejected by his sister. Alexis just began to walk off and sighed.

 _‘That video game seemed to have affected everyone...’_ , thought the blonde Obelisk. _‘I gotta admit it is fun, but I don't have time for any real idol work. That's not exactly my style.’_ Giving another sigh, she was suddenly greeted by a tall, black-clad, spiky-haired Slifer.

"Hello, Alexis," smiled the student, who was known as Chazz Princeton. He had a big crush on the female Obelisk, and would always speak politely to her.

"Oh, hey Chazz," Alexis replied. She had no interest in returning Chazz's romantic feelings, as her heart was in dueling. But she still considered Chazz a good friend.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Chazz, noticing Alexis' annoyance on her face.

"Ugh, it's Atticus. He's convinced into making an actual school idol group for his fangirls, but only if I'm involved in it. Ridiculous, right?"

"Uh, yeah..." he tried to agree, but Chazz couldn't help but imagine his crush as an idol. It's not his fault that the Queen of Obelisk Blue was so pretty! And perfect for such a role, too!

Alexis noticed Chazz's shy expression and glowing red cheeks and was not impressed. "Chazz, what are you imagining...?"

"Ahh, nothing!" Chazz snapped out of his imagination and laughed awkwardly, trying not to embarrass himself in front of his crush. (He already failed that, however.)

"Chazz, you know I have zero interest in joining any of my brother's shenanigans about being an idol."

"I know, I know...it's your choice. People need to respect that."

"Thanks. It's that Love Live game that's affecting all the girls recently, and that somehow makes me an requirement for their needs? When will Atticus learn...."

Chazz perked his head up. "Love Live?" he asked, curious, but as if he already knew of the game.

"Yeah," replied Alexis. "That mobile game everyone is into recently. You know about it?"

"Ah...no!" Chazz said, folding his arms."I don't have time for games like those...The Chazz has to stick with what he's best at right? Dueling."

"I suppose," responded Alexis taking her phone out of her skirt's pocket. "It's rather fun though. I don't play it a lot, but the characters and their costumes are interesting."

"O-oh, you play it...?" the Slifer questioned, looking at Alexis' phone in her hand. _‘Maybe I can ask....no, I can't ask her that!’_

"Yeah, but not as much as others. Mindy and Jasmine are really into it. I just play it as a 'spare-time' thing, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it," replied Chazz. "Games like those aren't my thing. I know Pipsqueak and the Dorm Thief play it often. I heard Dino Breath started to get into it too."

Alexis smiled and rolled her eyes at the boy's nicknames for his friends. "That's nice to hear. I heard Blair was the one who helped start this craze, I might have to ask her some questions about it."

"O-oh! What are you confused on?"

"Just stuff on Scouting and when I should and shouldn't use my Love Gems..."

"Depends on whether you want the cards or not? Is there a theme? Is it a girl you like?"

"Well....Wait, Chazz. I thought you said you don't know much about this game."

 

Chazz froze. His face was beginning to turn red once again. _‘Shit,I said too much!’_

 

Before Chazz could explain himself, he was saved from further embarrassment (or so he thought) when Mindy and Jasmine, Alexis' best friends, appeared.

"Hey, Alexis. Hi, Chazz!" said the happy go-lucky Mindy, her arm hooked around Jasmine's.

Jasmine, giving a harsh tone to Chazz, spoke up. "Chazz! You better not be bothering Alexis!"

"I'm not!" said Chazz, recovering from his slip-up from earlier. "Am I, Lexi?"

"Don't call her that!!" Jasmine scolded, giving Chazz a small scare. He knew not to argue on that, especially in front of 'her dear Lexi'. Alexis sighed and told Mindy and Jasmine that everything is okay and that Chazz was going to give her some advice on Love Live, or at least that's what she presumed.

_‘Crap, caught again.’_

  
"Uh, yeah...that's what I was doing!" said Chazz, asking for Alexis' phone. She gave him the phone and explained about rarity of cards and card events and whether or not to save up her Love Gems on Scouting. Mindy and Jasmine listened, as this was beneficial to them too. After a few questions and explanations, Chazz finished helping the girls.

"And that's the end of The Chazz's Helpful Tips for the Lovely 'Lexi and Friends!" exclaimed Chazz, trying to sound proud of himself now that the embarrassment was over.Mindy giggled and Jasmine rolled her eyes. Alexis smiled and thanked Chazz for his help, and the Obelisk Trio began to head off. Chazz took a deep sigh of relief. _‘That wasn't so hard,’_ he thought. _‘Who cares if three girls know you play a game like that? It's not like that'll ruin The Chazz's reputation at all!’_

Meanwhile, in the distance, Mindy began to speak about how impressed she was with Chazz's help. "I never knew Chazz would be into a game like that!"

"Well, it's very popular," replied Jasmine. "I just hope he won't end up like those boys that think of the girls wrongly."

"Come on girls," said Alexis. "Chazz isn't like that." She wondered why Chazz had lied to her about not knowing about Love Live, but it was best to put it aside. She was sure that 'The Chazz' has his reasons.

  
\-----

  
"Come on, Jay! Pleeeaaasse?"

"Oh, alright, Sy. Give it here."

Syrus handed his phone to Jaden, which was open on Love Live. The screen was displayed on the Scouting page, and Syrus had saved up many Love Gems and was ready to spend them on this particular event.

"So I just tap this button?"

"Yeah! Thank you, Jaden!"

Jaden has tapped the button and an envelope appeared. Then images of several female characters appeared. Jaden didn't know much about them, so he gave the phone back to Syrus. "Is this good?"

Syrus held the phone and gasped in disbelief. _‘Jaden's 'luck of the draw' worked!’_ "Aaahh, thanks so much, Jay!" he said, still staring at his phone screen. He happened to get rare characters he adored, all of them he never gotten before! Jaden titled his head and smiled, happy for his best friend.

"I don't really get the appeal of this. Wouldn't playing the game itself be more fun than collecting the characters? They're just 2-D girls."

Syrus slowly raised his head to look at the Slifer, his right eye twitching. "J-Just....2-D girls...? They're not just 2-D girls, Jay! They're very important to the gameplay!!"

"Alright, calm down, Sy! I getcha," laughed Jaden, never understanding how one can be attracted in a fictonal females.

"And, they're very cute..." whispered Syrus. "I-Imagine...if there was a Duel Monster version! Yeah! With Dark Magician Girl and Thunder Nyan Nyan...." He began blushing and was lost in his own imagination.

"Whoa, okay there buddy," Jaden said, patting his blue-haired friend on the back. "Don't overdo it."

Suddenly, Hassleberry entered the room with his own phone (which, to no surprise, had a dinosaur cover) and went straight over to Syrus, shoving the phone in the shorter Ra's face.

"Is this you?!" Hassleberry asked, showing a screencap of a Score Match he participated earlier, with one of the participant's usernames being 'nicosuxlol'.

Syrus was smug but shook his head. "What makes you think that's me, hmm?"

"Your icon is Hanayo, who I know you really like, and-..."

"And the fact that I won that match?"

"Ye-Now wait a minute!"

Once again, the two Ra's started to argue. Jaden scratched his head and sighed. Why does everyone get into these 2-D girls? He couldn't care less about them.  
At the door, there was another visitor, one that does not reluctantly visit often. Chazz knocked loudly on the wall to get everyone's attention and raised his voice.

"Oi, zip it!" he yelled, making sure he could be heard over Syrus and Hassleberry's argument. "I can hear you all the way from my room!" They weren't listening, and kept going on with their disagreements.

"Sorry, Chazz," replied Jaden. "Sy and Hassleberry are getting really into that video game about singing girls."

Chazz blinked and sighed. "You shouldn't be the one apologising, slacker. The one's that should be apologising _ARE THE ONES WHO WON'T SHUT UP_."

Hearing an angry raised voice of the ex-Obelisk, the Ra's ceased their yelling and faced Chazz. They both mumbled apologies and took a few steps away from each other.  
"Seriously, ever heard of indoor voices? The Chazz is trying to concentrate!"

"On what, Chazz?" asked a curious Jaden. "Are you trying to organise your deck? Oh! When you're done, wanna duel? We haven't dueled in ages!"

"No, slacker," sighed the young Princeton. "It's none of your business." Folding his arms, he slowly walked into the room. "What about that game were you two arguing about, anyway?" Chazz asked, hoping this was something he wasn't going to regret.

"Hassleberry prefers Nico when I like Hanayo, who is obviously the most superior girl," replied Syrus, adjusting his small glasses and folding his arms.

"Call that off, Syrus!" demanded Hassleberry.

"Never!"

Chazz shook his head and spoke up. "You idiots have got to be kidding me. Obviously Eli is the best character!"

Stares were given from the trio to Chazz, who had just realised the mistake that was made.

"Ch-Chazz...?" the trio asked.

 _'Shit,'_ Chazz thought. Instant regret.

Syrus immediately smirked and went over to the caught Slifer. "So, Chazz Princeton plays Love Live..."

"Y-yeah..," stuttered the spiky-haired Slifer. "S-so what...?"

Syrus snickered. "Wait until everyone hears about 'The Chazz' playing Love Live..."

"No one will be hearing about it!" stated Chazz, sighing. "Besides it's...just a game...."

"Just a game, hmm?" said a teasing Syrus. "Let me look at your account."

"I'm not giving you my phone, Syrus!"

"Why not?"

"I don't just hand my stuff over to be looked at, you know."

"I bet you just have a bad account."

"Fine."

Chazz quickly got his smartphone (one of the more expensive ones, expected from a Princeton) and opened up Love Live, handing the phone over to Syrus, who checked all of the character cards that Chazz had in possession. Syrus gasped in shock from the collection, Chazz was a natural at this game!

"You have so many nice cards...Oh! That's the Hanayo I've always wanted! And some nice Eli cards..."

"Yeah, well. The Chazz is pretty great at this game."

"A-and you have so many Love Gems! H-how...?"

"Uh, pipsqueak? I'm rich, remember?"

"Oh, right..."

Chazz, Syrus and Hassleberry decided to have a discussion about the game, with a few arguments here and there. Jaden just watched his friends being civil (for once) and smiled. He didn't get it, but the brunet Slifer was more than happy to see his best friends talk about something that made them happy. Like how talking about Duel Monsters and dueling made everyone happy (that's what he thought, at least). He didn't want to feel like he was avoiding his friends though, so he decided to join in.

"Hey, so which is the one you like, Chazz?" asked Jaden, inviting himself to the conversation.

"Why are you so interested, slacker?" responded Chazz, knowing his rival was never interested in girls, let alone fictional ones.

"You know me, I like hearing about my friends' interests!" he replied, with a smile.

"Fine." Chazz tapped on a card of Eli Ayase, a beautiful blonde girl with blue eyes. Chazz explained who she was and why he liked her. (The secret was out, why bother keeping anything else a secret?)

"She reminds you of Alexis, huh?" asked Jaden, knowing well that his rival had a crush on the female Obelisk.

"Yeah...I-I mean, Alexis is the only girl for me! No fictional girl can ever take over The Chazz's heart! It belongs to Lexi..."

Syrus and Hassleberry groaned at Chazz's comment, as they knew that the Princeton had no chance with Alexis Rhodes.

A few minutes past, and Chazz had noticed that it was getting late. He began to head out the door, but not before Syrus convinced him to exchange Friend Codes to obtain Friend Points. Syrus had made sure to change his username from 'nicosuxlol' to 'roids4eva'. Hassleberry's was 'DinoDNA' while Chazz's username was, of course 'TheChazz'.  
Chazz headed off to his room nearby and made sure there were no distractions for the rest of the night.

Because there was a Score Match going on.

And he needed that SR Eli.

  
\-----

  
7:30am. Chazz was up and awake, hanging around the Main Gate. While he waited for class to start, he would sometimes duel anyone who challenged him, or just relax with his time away from Jaden and his friends. He looked at his phone and decided to have a go at the Score Match again. He didn't stay up late last night playing Love live because Chazz has a schedule and he likes to stick with it. He chose on Hard Mode, and walked around a little as he was waiting to join a server. Doing so, he bumped into a tall student and fell over, dropping his phone.

"Shit!" spoke Chazz, quickly getting up in pain as he picked up his phone. He took a quick look at it. Scratches, everywhere. Not only that, the Score Match had already started. Chazz looked at who bumped him and raised his voice. "Watch where you're going!"

The taller student, a black-haired Ra, apologised. "I'm sorry, Chazz," He saw Chazz's phone was damaged. "I'm really sorry..."

Chazz just yelled even more. "You better be! Now my phone is all scratched and, the fact that you bumped The Chazz is pretty low!"

"I said I'm sorry...But to be honest Chazz...I was watching where I was going..."

Chazz properly looked up and saw who he bumped into. It was Bastion Misawa, who was known for...well, that's the thing. He _was_ known for his intelligence and amazing dueling skills, but over the year, he become known for not being unknown. Being given the cold shoulder. Being invisible.

"Well, sorry, I didn't see you in my way,"

"Of course you didn't..."

Chazz sighed, focused on his damaged phone. It wasn't too bad, but it was enough to make Chazz upset. "Now I have to buy a new one..."

"I'm so-"

"Don't apologise again. I can easily afford a new one. Just, let me see if the screen is useable....Hmm, yep. It's fine."

"That's a relief," said Bastion as he looked over at Chazz's screen. He noticed that it was on the popular video game everyone had been playing, Love Live. He didn't know much about it but he had seen a few students nearby play it. "That's Love Live, right?"

"Hmm?" Chazz raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, it is. Why? Do you play it?"

Bastion immediately shook his head. "No, I don't. I only know of it since it's rather popular." He folded his arms and smiled. "I didn't think you'd be so open about it however, Chazz.”

"Well, people already know. It's not like I'm going to be made fun of. And if I am? I'll just Chazz it up and duel those who mock me."

"That's true. It's just a music game with girls, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Hmm. I've heard those sort of games can help with co-ordination and concentration. As well as time reaction and-"

"Don't get all nerdy on me, Misawa," said Chazz, interrupting the Ra. "It's a game where you touch circles in the rhthym of the song. And collect character cards. That's simple enough."

"I was just stating how they are beneficial to the human mind, that's all."

"Hmm? Why? Are you interested in Love Live?"

Bastion once again shook his head and smiled. "Not exactly. I would be too caught up in studying and dueling to play the game, anyway."

"....You're interested. Don't lie."

Bastion kept on smiling and sighed. "Now, Chazz. What makes you think I'm interested in a game like that?”

"Well, like you said. It's 'beneficial to the human mind'."

Sighing, the Ra wanted to move on from the subject. "Chazz, I'd like to get to class early. Apologies, but I'm not interested in that game." Bastion looked at Chazz, making sure he was alright. "Are you alright from the fall?"

"Obviously. A simple fall doesn't damage The Chazz one bit!" the Princeton spoke proudly, putting his mobile away in his pocket. "Have fun going to class early, nerd."  
Bastion sighed and smiled at his rival from the past. "Thank you Chazz." He began to walk off.

 

Later that evening, Bastion had arrived in his Ra Yellow dorm room and sat down on his desk. He took out his phone and searched 'Love Live' on the mobile's application + gaming store. _‘It's only out of curiosity,’_ he thought.

He downloaded the game and read the instructions. He was a quick learner, but it didn't hurt to revise. He completed all his schoolwork, and he thought "Why not?" when downloaded Love Live. Like he said, it helps the mind.  
He began to play a few games until he ran out of LP. As a beginner, there wasn't much to begin with. He took notice that the LP would regenerate in a moment's time, so he put the phone away and decided to talk a walk to the Cliff nearby the ocean, one of his favourite areas to spend time on the island.

  
...

  
When Bastion returned, (he'd hopefully find anyone interested to talk to him, or even to duel, but nobody paid attention to him), he picked up his phone and check his Love Live game. He admitted to himself that the game was fun (and definitely helpful for co-ordination and other things,) but the songs were also catchy. After using up all his LP, he checked the main page of the game, where it mentioned a Score Match. Bastion was curious about this, but instead of researching it on the internet, he decided to give Chazz a visit.

Knocking on Chazz's room door, Bastion asked if anyone was inside, hoping for an answer. Chazz gave a load groan to the noise, and opened the door in frustration.

"Wh-...Oh, Bastion? What are you doing here?" asked Chazz, annoyed at the sudden visit.

"Oh, sorry. Did I interupt anything?" asked the Ra, feeling bad for making Chazz upset.

"Yes! I'm playing that damn game! What do you want?"

"Oh, I had a question about this, Score Match...? I ran out of LP so I can't particpate. Mind filling me in on the details?"

Chazz's face of anger soon turned into a neutral expression, then to a smirk. "Oh my God, you ended up getting the game! The Chazz knew all along that you were interested!"

"I-I was curious!" explained Bastion, blushing a slight pink. It wasn't bad for an intellectual like him to enjoy these sorts of games, right?

"Sure, alright. Come in, then."

Bastion walked into Chazz's room and closed the door, sitting on the nearby lounge.

"Have you been in here before, Bastion?"

"Yes, I've been here a few times..."

"Really? I don't remember."

"It wasn't that long ago...."

"...."

"It was your birthday!"

"You were at my birthday party?"

"Y-you don't even....Nevermind. Forget it."

Chazz just shrugged his shoulders after trying to remember the Ra's appearance at the party. Was he there? He can't remember. All well.

The Princeton sat down with the other and checked his phone. _‘Again, interrupted during the damn Score Match...’_ "So, what do you want to know about the Score Match?"

"I want to know what it is, basically. I use my LP up already so I'm unable to participate." Bastion explained, showing his phone to Chazz.

"Okay. Just watch The Chazz do his thing, and you'll understand right away."

Chazz started up a Normal match and began to play. (Strangely enough, two of the players were called 'DinoDNAsux' and 'roidsSux'). Achieving a high score and a Perfect Combo, Chazz got 1st place. He then explained about how you get special rewards such as Friend Points, Love Gems and, if you play enough, the special card on offer.

"I see. So you like this, Eli girl? She reminds me of Alexis."

"Haha, funny that...Do you have a favourite girl?"

"Chazz, I only played this today and I barely know the girls personalities. I-I'm not that interested in fictional females anyway."

Completely ignoring what his classmate just said, Chazz went to his game and tapped on an image of a red-haired girl. "This is Maki Nishikino. She's pretty wealthy, like me, but she's also very smart. Like you! You like smart girls, right?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean...I hope you don't mean romantically or anything..."

"And what if I am?" Chazz gave a serious look to Bastion, who gave the most bewildered look you can imagine. A moments silence, and Chazz began to laugh. "I'm teasing, Bastion. You can like a girl without being in love with her, though."Chazz's laughter became yawns. It was getting dark. "Are you done here, or...?"

Bastion felt with that question, that he was no longer welcome here. It was a shame, he was finally getting a decent conversation with someone where he wasn't feeling completely ignored. "I suppose I am," he stated, standing up while putting his phone in his pocket. "Thank you, Chazz. I probably won't play this game much, but I appreciate the information." He said goodbye and left, leaving Chazz alone to play a few more matches.

\----  
"Ehhh?!"

"Noo! This can't be!"

"You can't do this!"

"What are you all yelling about?"

The gang were standing with each other, all checking their messages on their PDA's. It seemed that every student received a message from Chancellor Crowler. The message read _"Starting from today, use of mobile phones for the downloaded video games known as "Love Live" are now officially banned. That is all."_

"This is so unfair!" said Syrus, greatly upset from the news. "It's not like they're bad for our dueling skills or anything..."

"Sy, you stayed up all night playing that game," said Jaden, somewhat disagreeing with his friend.

"Lack of sleep can heavily impact on your daily life, Syrus," explained Bastion. "Especially with dueling. However, we'll have to follow the rules." The tall Ra mumbled to himself. "Even if I just started to play it..."

"B-but, today is the last day for the Score Match! I wouldn't mind being able to idolise that Eli card..."

"That's why you get it over and done with ASAP," said Chazz, arriving late to the conversation. He took out his phone and showed everyone his achievement. The idolised SR Eli that Chazz (and many other students) wanted so badly. He played so much to receive the same card twice in order to idolise it. "See?"

"Aw, man...Chazz, how did you manage to play so much? You look nowhere close to tired!"

"Easy, I just used real money instead of waiting." Although what he said was true, Chazz was very tired. The amount of time he spent staring at his screen, playing the game and finally obtaining the reward strained his eyes. He also didn't seemed too bugged about the new ban, but he was screaming on the inside.

"Ah, sorry to hear, guys," said Jaden, feeling sorry for his friends. "Maybe we can talk about getting the game un-banned?"

 

"That won't happen."

A voice came from a tall, blond adult, wearing a stylised uniform. It was Chancellor Crowler, the one who issues the ban. He placed his hands on his hips, and began to speak again.

"That video game is too much of a distraction towards your studies. If I see anyone playing that game, I'll make sure the game is removed of your phones, permanently."

"You can't do that!" said Syrus, annoyed and upset about the ban.

"He does make a point..." added Bastion.

"What if someone duels Chancellor Crowler?" suggested Jaden. "If he wins, the ban continues. If he loses, the ban is lifted."

"We'd have to get a strong duelist...like you, Jaden!"

"Me? Well..., I don't care for the game myself, but I care for my friends."

"Absolutely not!" added Crowler. "If you can prove that this game is important to any of you, then you would beat me in a duel. But Jaden Yuki doesn't care so..."

"But I just-"

"Someone else would have to challenge me."

Syrus started to hum and think. "Oh! What about you, Chazz?"

"Forget it, short stuff," replied the Princeton. "Chancellor Crowler is a strong duelist, and as great as The Chazz is, the duel outcome would already be decided."

"Jaden beat him!" Syrus teased.

"Yeah, well....that's Jaden, okay!?"

"Fine...Bastion?”

Bastion widened his eyes in surprise and pointed at himself for clarification. "Huh...Me?"

"Yeah! Wait, do you even play Love Live?"

"I, er, um..."

"Nevermind then."

"Wait hold on-"

Syrus moved on from talking to Bastion and looked at Hassleberry, who was nearby. He thought about asking his Ra rival, but then shook his head and decided not to ask. This got on Hassleberry's nerves.

"Hey! Ya think I'm not qualified, Syrus?"

"Oh, I didn't say anything..." he mumbled, smirking.

 

The two began to fight.

Again.

  
"Well, it's settled," stated Crowler. "I win by default, which means-"

"Hold it!"

Everyone turned around and saw Blair, who had their dueling deck and duel disk, ready for action. They was full of determination, and was ready to fight for one of their special interests.

"I'll take on Chancellor Crowler. After all, I was the one who decided to introduce the game to everyone in the first place...so I'll fight for it to stay!"

"Yes!" Syrus happily shouted. "Thank you, Blair!"

"You're going to need it," said Chazz, folding his arms.

"You think I can't take Chancellor Crowler on? Hmm, you know very well that I can take on anybody!" Blair asked, giving Chazz a judgmental stare.

"I'm just saying that Chance-..."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatevs." Blair rolled their eyes at Chazz and inserted their deck into their duel disk. Crowler did the same, and with a "Duel!" they began.

As the student and chancellor fought, the others observed their will of playing Love Live being on the line.

"Hey, Chazz? Quick question," Jaden said, facing his rival.

"What?" replied Chazz, sounding annoyed as usual.

"Why did you say that to Blair? You know they're a very strong duelist."

"I know that, slacker!"

"Then why did....Oh! You're still mad over that they took over your room before!"

"Shut it."

  
...

  
"I-I...lost?!"

The small Slifer Red fell to the ground in defeat, their Duel Disk's holograms disappearing. They looked up and supported themself to get up, and sighed. Blair's friends surrounded them, making sure they were okay.

"Blair! Are you alright?" asked Jaden.

"I'm fine, Jaden...thanks," replied the defeated Slifer student. "I'm sorry I didn't win, guys..."

"That's alright! We're not mad at you for it. Right, guys?"

Jaden and Blair looked at Hassleberry, Syrus, Bastion and Chazz, who all had neutral expressions. Bastion smiled and was about to give some words of encouragement, but was interrupted by Syrus.

"It's okay, Blair...I can always play during the holidays..."

"Or you can just not get caught..." whispered Chazz, who had no intention of quitting the game.

"Well, it was a great duel in the end! You almost had him, Blair!" stated Jaden, smiling.

"Yeah...thanks, guys. I'll win next time, for sure!"

"But you didn't win this duel," responded Crowler, smiling due to his victory. "Which means the mobile game is still banned."

"I guess all good things must come to an end..." Syrus, still moping over his loss of freely playing Love Live.

“Sy? Do you think a duel will cheer you up?” asked Jaden, wanting to cheer his friend up.

“...Sure.”

  
\----

  
It had been a few weeks since Love Live was a banned game at Duel Academy thanks to Chancellor Crowler. The majority of the game’s fans were scared about their phones getting removed, however some would still play the game in secret, especially late at night. Chazz still played the game and spent money on it, but not as frequently as he used to. If he was ever caught, he could also use his family’s power to ensure he could keep the game, anyway. Not that he would considering contacting his brothers for such a thing, though.

Everything seemed to be back to normal at the school. The Love Live craze slowly died down and everyone was back into Duel Monsters.  
However, things weren’t going to stay the same for long.  
Blair found their friends hanging out at Jaden Yuki’s dorm room, and spoke up, holding a mobile phone.

“Hey! Have you guys heard of Show By Rock?”

 


End file.
